Talk:Seething Wind
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: XBOX * 144,453 HP at BR 91 - Merthos 07:59, 28 February 2009 (UTC) * 149,032 HP at BR 52 - Merthos 18:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) PC * 472,727 HP at BR 86. Kadven 09:53, 3 April 2009 (UTC) * Between 208,399 HP and 211,187HP at BR54. Mecorx 06:14, 10 April 2009 (UTC) * 454,647 - 462,843 HP at BR 89. Wredniak 12:18, 14 May 2009 (UTC) * ~320,000 HP (317,576 - 325,776) at BR 70 --Sor'Kal 11:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) * 270,000 ~ 280,000 HP at BR 61 09:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) * ~145,000 HP at BR20. 139,000 left, dealt 8700 damage on the finishing blow. * ~150,000 HP at BR 22--Zeion97 17:10, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hard * 145,000 HP at BR 29 Darrmok 10:08, October 6, 2009 (UTC) * 147 924HP @ BR31. Zephyr135 23:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) * 147 924HP @ BR12. Zephyr135 03:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) * 143 615/147 924/152 361 @ BR20, * 161 640 @ BR45, * 198 797 @ BR50, * 217 231 @ BR55, * 267 167 @ BR60, * 300 699 @ BR65, * 331 996 @ BR70, * 366 550 @ BR75, * 421 051 @ BR80, * 451 291/455 804 @ BR85, * 460 362 @ BR90+ Zephyr 15:06, May 4, 2011 (UTC) * 143615 @ BR 28 Bledcyan 23:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Not using curse in the first round I just got done fighting this beast as I was progressing through my PC run. And I was able to deadlock it with a few other enemies and it didn't spawn onto the field first turn, to my amazement it didn't use curse when it entered the battle, which is rare for a spiritlord. I tested this a total of 4 more times making it a ending total of 5, and not once did it use curse. So, if this monster is giving a problem, simply chain it with a few more to make life easier. I was also thinking of trying this with other spiritlords, if anyone has time and wants to help, it would be much appreciated. --Zeion97 17:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC). :It only uses it on the first turn if that turn is Turn 1. It's actually normal for a Spiritlord enemy to not use Curse at that point. I believe this can be first seen, if done early enough, in The Silver Falcons: Part Two. The Glasya Labolas are reinforcements during that battle, and thus don't use Curse. Normal behaviour. Zephyr 03:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough, honestly this is my ninth time through the game and I've never noticed it, Usually when I link multiple enemies together with Spiritlords they do come out first, Thank for the reply though, it was much appreciated. :)--Zeion97 04:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Silence stops it from casting Curse if you can hit him with the first Union.